Cherry Jubilee
Cherry Jubilee é uma égua terrestre que aparece nos episódios O Último Rodeio, Jogos de Equestria e Party Pooped. Ela é a proprietária e chefe do Rancho da Cereja no Vilarejo Dodge.__TOC__ Desenvolvimento e marca Cherry Jubilee é baseada na pônei da Geração 1 chamada Cherries Jubilee. "Cherry Jubilee" é também o nome de um prato de sobremesa feita com cereja flambada e sorvete. O nome de Cherry Jubilee é listado com um símbolo de marca registrada em várias queixas da Hasbro DMCA ao Google no final de 2012 e em Gen Con Indy 2013 em um cartão de demonstração dela. Representação na série Em O Último Rodeio, Applejack é temporariamente contratada no Rancho da Cereja, uma fazenda no Vilarejo Dodge, na qual Cherry Jubilee é chefe. De acordo com Applejack, ela conheceu Jubilee na sua barraca de cereja no Rodeio de Canterlot, e conversou com ela pois ambas trabalhavam em pomares. Mais tarde no episódio, Cherry Jubilee deixa suas amigas ajudarem Applejack com o trabalho das cerejas. Cherry Jubilee pode ser vista sentada ao lado de Fleur Dis Lee no Estádio em Jogos de Equestria. Cherry Jubilee aparece em Party Pooped onde ela ajuda Pinkie Pie chegar a Yakyakistan ao entregar cerejas para o Império do Cristal. A viagem torna-se descarrilada quando Cherry e seus puxadores de diligências adormecem ao longo do caminho. Cherry e seus companheiros caem em um barranco, mas são resgatados pelos Wonderbolts e deixados em Manehattan. Ela também aparece em Ponyville no final do episódio, que controla sua própria cabine na festa de amizade. Representação nos quadrinhos Cherry Jubilee aparece na página 6 de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic edição # 10, acenando para uma multidão de pôneis do alto de um carro alegórico. My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Cherry Jubilee é uma dos personagens jogáveis disponíveis em jogo para celular da Gameloft. Sua descrição no jogo é: "Dona do rancho Cherry Hill em Dodge Junction, Cherry Jubilee às vezes precisa de uma pata extra na colheita das cerejas na sua fazenda." O diálogo para a introdução da missão Busca de Cereja é "Lembra daquela vez que fomos e ajudamos a Cheery Jubilee após uma competição de rodeio? Bem, agora a pônei quer resolver em Ponyville! Vamos dar-lhe uma recepção calorosa." O objetivo da missão é acolher a Cherry Jubilee para Ponyville. O diálogo para o fim da missão é "Cherry Jubilee ficou feliz da vida por estar aqui! Tenho certeza que fico feliz que fomos capazes de encontrar um lugar agradável para ela ficar!" O diálogo para a introdução para a quest The Ultimate Cherry é "Cherry Jubilee de me pediu ajuda com as cerejas antes, mas agora ela precisa de nossa ajuda novamente. Acho que podemos fazer isso!" O objetivo desta missão é aumentar a Cherry Jubilee para 5 estrelas. O diálogo para o fim desta missão é "Yee-haw! É sempre um prazer ajudar senhorita Jubilee!" Mercadoria Cherry Jubilee aparece no poster da 2ª temporada. Cherry Jubilee é mostrada ao lado de Applejack na página 163 do The Elements of Harmony guidebook. Cheery Jubilee é caracterizada em um jogo de cartas colecionáveis Gen Con Indy 2013. Citações Galeria Referências en:Cherry Jubilee Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens de apoio